


Mutter of Malum

by NVart1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVart1/pseuds/NVart1
Summary: When little Desma hides, she wasn't expecting company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted here. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Desma’s chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. Her feet slapped the wooden floor sending her jetting past the various figures that blurred in her speed.

“Dear child, Dear child, Why must you run from me?” She heard her mother, a generous voice hiding her true nature  
Keeping her breathing steady, Desma pushed harder and went faster, trying to reach the bedroom door before her mother would catch up. Her legs hurt so bad, but she couldn't give up.

She missed dad. Ever since her mother had found him cheating on her with another woman, a close friend no less, She threw him out of the house, Telling him to never come back. Ever since then, her mother was never the same. The house was filled with bottles, and her breath smelled of alcohol. Her smile so bright it could light up a entire house, was replaced with a stare so cold it felt like standing on snow with no shoes. 

Mother's innocent, beautiful soul has become black with hatred.

"Desma mallory," Mother's voice called from behind her. Desma hardly had any time to react before she could feel a cold hand firmly gripping her arm. "Stop running away from me!" Her face had a unreadable expression, before turning into a smile. A fake smile of the one she used to have.

With her other hand, She caressed Desma's cheek, who in return flinched. "I don't wanna to do this, but i have to...Bad little girls need to be punished." 

"Mother please, no, no..." Desma begged. Tears began falling down her cheeks.

No... not again.

No,no,no...

NononononononONON-

'CRUNCH'

Desma was dropped onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. Mother stared at her fingers with a painful expression. Blood was dripping from her fingertips. Desma didn't waste any time left, getting quick on her feet and took running, finally reaching the bedroom door. 

'Click' Said the door as she locked it after her. The door might be locked, but that doesn't mean she was safe yet. The door was old, could easily be broken if you're strong enough. Taking her stuffed teddy bear from the bed, she went under it and hid.

It was cold and dusty under the bed. But at least it felt safer then outside. Mother's approaching footsteps from outside where getting louder and louder, until they abruptly stopped in front of the door. There was a moment of quiet before mother starts angrily banging on the door. "DESMA, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Her muffled voice yelled from the door. 

Desma closed her eyes, squeezing her teddy bear, trying to imagine being somewhere else. 

It was so cold...

so dark....  
.....

.....

.....The room felt a little warmer of all of the sudden. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her surrounding. For the most part, everything was dark and filled with dust bunnies. It wasn't until she looked infront of her to find...

...She was not alone.

Desma froze looking at the creature, backing harder against the wall. He had large white eyes and demonic horns on his forehead, Sharp teeth look as if they can tear flesh from her bones, as well as big claws for hands. It looked at her up and down and she almost let out a whimper. 

It was staring at her, not making any movement so far. If it wasn't for mother being right outside the door, she would have screamed and flee the scene.

“…Enough of your silly games!” Mother’s voice roared like thunder, her fists banging on the door had stopped. “Come out here right NOW!” she yelled so loud, so loud the neighbours might have heard.

Desma sat frozen in place. Waiting for mother to go away soon. She waited.

And waited.

and waited

waited

.........

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her mother sighed in frustration “Playing hide and seek will not change your fate. Unless you want to be thrown out on the street, i expect to see you in the morning.” With that, her footsteps slowly faded as she left the room. 

She had given up. Normally, Desma would sigh in relief at this point, but the monster hiding with her was something she could not ignore. Her eyes were fixed on his face, Taking in every sight like a sponge soaking up water. The creature’s cold eyes stared at her back. Desma steady her breath and try to calm the panic. If she didn’t try anything soon, she might be stuck like this the whole night.

“Um..H-Hi?” trying to act brave, though she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. The creature held his gaze still for a long moment before looking away, looking out the door for a moment before locking eyes with her again.

“The woman left.” Was the first words he spoke, making Desma flinch a little. His voice was Dark and Raspy, with a bit of a accent in it, “Why still hide?”

Her mouth moved like a fish out of water, trying to find the words to say. “I..She might come back.”

“But ya locked the door.”

"B-but i...I can't.." She fumbled with her words. How do you explain to someone that they are scary looking.  
The creature stopped in thought for a second. There was a hint of refusal of acceptance in his eyes for a moment.

“…Ah.” He said, "Yer scared of me too, huh?

The fear seemed to rise behind her eyes. Part of her wanted to run, yet she knew that she hadn’t come this far too flee just yet. Desma hesitantly nodded, waiting for whatever impact the creature was about to do.

She didn’t expect him to laugh. With his head threw back, he let out a loud, raspy laugh. The laughter slowly died down into a sigh. Looking back at her, his eyes seemed to had soften a little. “Aw, kid, didn’t know ye where that scared of me. Sorry, it’s just..surprising.” 

The creature moved, getting out from under the bed. The sudden movement made her tense her muscle slightly. Once it was out, a clawed hand made it’s way back under, patiently offering to help her up too. While hesitant, she carefully took hold of one of his fingers. It was cold, yet she felt comfort from it. He was carefully helping her out, making sure to not accidentally scratch her. once out, he smiled slightly. “There. wasn’t that hard, see!" He chuckled. Desma couldn't help but to smile. This creature was scary looking, but rather nice. 

"What's your name?" She asked out of pure curiosity. The creature looked down at her, letting out a little chuckle. "Afraid i don't have one. More importantly, i'm pretty sure yer supposed to sleep on the bed, not under it." He laughed. It wasn't a mocking, it was... kind. Something Desma hasn't felt in years... She couldn't help but to laugh along.

After awhile of talking, asking questions, and generally warming up to this monster, Desma yawned. It was rather late. The creature, who she had nicknamed Mr.monster for now until she could come up with a real name, gently tucked in her bed.

Before he disappeared, She asked him one final question.

“…Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because it seems like you already have a bad monster of your own.”

He was right. This creature wasn’t a monster. The real evil monster was the mother lurking in another room.

Desma smiled before closing her eyes, muttering, “Goodnight, sweet monster.”

The creature, at that, smiled, saying one final, “Goodnight, Brave girl.” Before vanishing under the bed’s shadows.


	2. Name for a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Desma is trying to find a name for her new friend, Mr.monster finds a old letter...

"Hmm...Oscar? No, that won't do. Frederick? No, no..."

Desma was sat on her bed, paper in hand and pen in the other, mumbling out loud every name that would come to her mind. The noirette-haired girl didn't think it would be this hard to figure out a name for her new monster friend, especially with so much going on in her brain, she could hardly concentrate.

Mother was out of the house at the moment. She would be gone for awhile, Desma knew. This wasn't the first time.

Yawning, She looked up at the clock on the wall. Almost time for dinner. Mr.monster was usually away when the sun was up, so she would have to wait a little longer to see him again. Getting down from her bed, she made her way into the kitchen to find something to eat. Mother said there should be some left overs in the fridge. Taking out two plates, one for her and one for her mother when she comes back home.  
For now, It's time for dinner.

\- : - : - : - : - : -

Mr.monster sat against the wall at his workplace, A place where the monsters went to in the morning, waiting for the night to come. Looking at the giant clock hanging of the roof, showing a picture a picture of the sun on the right side, and moon on the left, He noticed it was almost time for 'work' again. Or in his case, Where he could talk to Desma.

"Hey, stop that!" He turned his attention to the owner of the loud voice and saw Samael, who was making sharp comebacks and gritting his teeth at some slug monster for 'Getting the floor slimy again'. When his complaining was finished, he spotted Mr.monster and made his way over to him. Samael could be both kind and cruel. depending on the worker.

"Hey, bud. How's it going with that kid you're assigned to, whatever her name was." Samael asked.

"Desma Mallory."

"Right, right, that. Anyway, how's it going? Good?" He brushed of the name as nothing, Clearly just wanting him to answer the question.

"Pretty good. She's terrified of me." Mr.monster replied. It was a lie, of course. He couldn't tell the truth, especially not to Samael. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he knew that Desma wasn't scared, but befriended him instead. 

"Glad to hear that. Say, you've heard of her mom? Sounds like one damn bitch." Samael replied, laughing.

"Hündin, as i would say." that only made him laugh louder.

They chatted for awhile as time went by faster then expected. Night time was only a few minutes away, but it should be dark outside already. 

"Well, i gotta go." Mr.monster said as he was getting ready to go, looking at Samael one final time with a sharp smile.

"Night time is coming, and i've got a kid to scare." At that, he disappeared into the floor, shadows around him that faded when he was gone.

When he arrived in her bedroom, Desma was no where to be seen. "Desma?" He asked out loud. No answer... Did her mother do something to her?

He marched out of the bedroom, hitting a bookshelf as he stopped in his speed. Not in the living room. He was about to move before he noticed something that fell from the bookshelf. 

"A letter...?" He mumbled, picking it up. It looked rather old, covered in dust. His curiosity got the best of him as he opened the letter easily with a clawed finger, and began reading. 

'November 21, 1981  
To: Dolores Mallory  
From: Aakil Lehrer

Dear Ms.Mallory,

I write you this letter of my concern about your daughter, Desma. It has come to my attention that the girl might suffer from early-onset schizophrenia.  
She's been staring in the air, talking as if there's someone or something in front of her listening.  
As soon as she is with one of the other children, she cuts herself off from them as if they’re harmful, and avoiding certain rooms.  
However, her speech pattern seems to be not that affected yet, For when she may jump from topic to topic, It's more to avoid or ignore a touchy subject.  
I'm only her teacher, not a doctor, but I think Creative therapies may be used if she finds it hard to talk about how she feel, so i suggest that you get her one, and antipsychotic medications.

Sincerely,  
Aakil Lehrer'

"..........." With wide, confused eyes, he slowly put the letter back in the bookshelf and took a steep back. his mouth was wide open, but he couldn't get a single sound out. 

Schizophrenia... Most people would have screamed when they saw a giant, scary monster, but Desma didn't. Sure, she was scared at first, but she befriended him later on. But... Does that mean she only see him as a hallucination? Should he ask her?

...No. It would be better not to. She might found out that he read the secret letter in the bookshelf. Who knows what would happen then.

With that, he turned to looked at the bookshelf one more time before returning to Desma's room, who had apparently was already there, looking under the bed for him. She turned her head up when she heard him chuckle, getting quick up on her feet, bouncing up and down.

"Mr.monster! Mr.monster! I have a name for you!"

\- : - : - : - : - : -

Azazel was the name.

The belua of a fluch.


End file.
